


[Podfic] "Fleeting Attractions" by devilinthedetails

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Advice, Asexual Kel, Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Kel wonders if her lack of attractions is normal.





	[Podfic] "Fleeting Attractions" by devilinthedetails

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fleeting Attractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106965) by [devilinthedetails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails). 

**Download link: **[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10Q8sf4FFVO0J5Gr5eYf5H5SWHMWkcqk0) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yi1rxdcrjdfve6t/Fleeting%20Attractions--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Fleeting Attractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106965)

**Author:** [devilinthedetails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom: **Tortall

**Pairings: **Gen

**Rating: **Teen And Up Audiences

**Length: **00:04:18

**Summary: **Kel wonders if her lack of attractions is normal.

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
